List of characters in AdventureQuest
AdventureQuest has 2 type of characters: good and evil. The next characters in alphabetical order are: Heroes A * Artix von Krieger is the head of the Paladin Order and trainer of the paladin class. He is a feared enemy of the undead and Necromancers . He generally uses his light axe to fight. * Amiliara Celegra is son of Diviara and friend of Cagliari, an undead warrior. Ryuusei Cartwright and Agent Smith want to get Diviara's cooperation by capturing him , though he was saved by Darin and the hero/heroine . He killed Ryuusei , and transformed him into Omega , The Devourer . * Aquella is the water elf, sister of Thefarus, the Sea Fiend. She wanted to scare the people of Lolosia, but her brother attacked them, and then attacked her, but she repaired her mistake and defeated Thefarus. * Atlas Maxwell is the King of the future Stonerule , and time traveler . He was caught in the void , after fighting Agent Smith . He is also an Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Truth. B *'Beleqwaya Melamin' is an Archmage on DragonClaw Island . He is friends with Xyphos Celestin and Kalanyr Arkan'ett. He sacrificed himself to imprison Ryuusei Cartwright in the Void. C * Celestra is the mysterious Huntress that captured Yulgar, and daughter of Garavin. She is more than 1000 years old , and dedicated her life following the Network, trying to find a way to stop The'Galin. She is also an Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Transient. * Cyrus is the High Khan of the Dracomancers, brother of Sheilia and trainer of the Dracomancer class. He led the war against the Dragonslayers, but made an uneasy peace. He fought against Bradakhan and the Dragon King . D * Darin is the governor from K'eld Ner, an expert tactician and communicant of the Water Lord . Falerin sent him to protect Amiliara, a task that he successfully completes with the help of the player . * Diviara Celegra was the general of the Network until his brother, Giliara, was killed and he converted to the side of Unity. He is a strong Brilhado, and father of Amiliara Celegra, while being the first Mysterious Necromancer. E * Eldron the Good is friend of Falerin and a powerful wizard. His skull is on Falerin's table. He participated at the Wizard Games, been stronger than Warlic himself. In truth, Eldron is the Caelestian God of Good. F * Falerin Ardendor is the Loremaster from the library in Isle of D'Oriens and a Caelestian, that came from his world to stop The'Galin from where it all started : from Lore. He is teacher of Galrick and friend of Eldron. Falerin is also the Caelestian God of Evil. G * Galanoth is the head of the Dragonslayer Order, trainer of the Dragonslayer class and brother of Demento, who has been killed by Varax. He led the war against Dracomancers, but made an uneasy peace . Galanoth tryes to kill only evil dragons , but who can tell him what dragons are evil or good ? * Galrick Glenn is the disciple of Falerin Ardendor and a traitor of the Network. He offered his servives to The'Galin , but Falerin converted him to the side of Unity. He has visited the dimension of Terra (our Earth), and is responsible for Draynor's death. He loves the Huntress (Celestra), following that his wife has been killed in Sentar . He has died by blocking Ryuusei's way to enter the Temple of Hope . His spirit still lives , though. * Garavin is the Eternal, a man that dedicated his life watching the clock that will announce when The'Galin shall return, and father of the Huntress (Celestra). He died after The'Galin was defeated , but his spirit shall watch over the Isle of D'Oriens. He is also Avatar to the Alpha Annunaki, Eternal. * Giliara Celegra it's Diviara's brother and Amiliara's uncle . He was killed by a brilhado soldier , this causing Diviara to join the side of unity . His spirit now serves the Lord of Light . W * Warlic is the strongest Archmage from the continent of Battleonia. He enjoys competitions and enjoys unlocking the secrets of the universe. He was disciple of Xarymandias. Villains * Agent Smith is under the command of The'Galin and a Vespirian. * The’Galin is the God and Father of Uncreation. He is, like Lorithia, a second-generation God, given his powers by Lorithia (Story Time! The'Galin was born on the continent of Inilar to Galian, his father. He had set up an orphanage there, and he met Lauren, an Avatar of Lorithia. They fell in love, and when The'Galin died, Lorithia gave him Second-Tier Godhood). Note that this does NOT mean that he has less power than she. The’Galin is the tester of the worlds, traveling through the fabric of the Universes to check for Division and Chaos. If he deems a world to be too Chaotic, he Uncreates the living inhabitants and lets the world begin anew. However, The’Galin uses Chaos to fight Chaos (much like fire to fight fire), as his Network is full of these Chaotic beings. The Network and all dimensional travelers are weak against Viridium. (Just as a clarifier: The'Galin is NOT Evil!) * Ryuusei Cartwright, or Robert Twain, is an Avatar of Omega, or The'Galin himself. Though he serves The Network, he truly serves only himself. He was killed by Beleqwaya Melamin. AdventureQuest